A need exists for a monitoring system for specific individual telecommunication assets on a telecommunication structure which uses laser scanning, video collection and other tools, including sonar in real time, and presents the images and related data to a user using a client device, wherein the client device can be remote from the telecommunication structure or on the telecommunication structure.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.